Love? No way!
by MrsTDCC17
Summary: 17 wants some action, and now he's finally going to get it...
1. Lift Off

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, Only My Crazy Character.**

**Hey dudes, dudettes (Is that even a word?) ANYWAYYYY let me tell you about this crazy idea that popped into my head. I was reading different fanfics about Android 17 (HE'S THE BEST!) and for some reason I thought I should write one****…****So here goes****…****I decided to change the name.**

**Android 17 ****–**** 20**

**Aria - 18**

**Bra ****–**** 18**

**Trunks - 20**

**(It's pronounced like R-ria)**

_**Thoughts are in italic.**_

Stepping out of the shower with a peaceful sigh, Aria dried herself slowly.

She was glad she put her towel on the radiator before going in the shower, the warmth against her toffee brown skin felt wonderful.

Once in her bedroom, she disposed of the towel and headed straight for her large sized wardrobe. It's just a bit bigger than her sister Bra's, except it didn't take up as much room as hers did.

Smirking to herself she rummaged through the bottom rack of clothes. The top rack of clothes were for summer and spring, leaving the bottom for autumn and winter.

_**I think I might go out today, **_she thought to herself after a quick glance out the window.

The weather looked calm; she could tell by the way the leaves moved lazily with the wind.

Completely forgetting that she was naked, she opened the top draw and took out a white bra and matching panties.

Aria put them on slowly, already knowing her bedroom door is locked.

Not really knowing what to wear, she grabbed various outfits and threw them on the bed. Frowning she closed her eyes, spun around and pointed to an outfit. This always happened when she didn't know what to wear. Sometimes it took longer than 20 minutes because she wasn't satisfied with what she picked.

"Hmm I wonder what I choose" Aria muttered out loud before opening her eyes.

Her finger pointed to the outfit consisting of a long sleeved white t shirt with the words _**"Capsule Corporation"**_ in big bold letters on it, a pair of dark green skin tight jeans, a short black coat and some white ankle length shoes.

She smiled, wondering why she didn't pick this outfit in the first place. The other clothes returned to the wardrobe.

As she was just putting on her coat, a knock came at her door.

_**Wow Bra's dressed before me? That must be a new record**_. She chuckled as she took the lock off the door, leaving Bra to open it herself.

Walking in the room with a grin on her face Bra jumped on the bed and nodded her head in approval at Aria's outfit.

"Nice outfit, how long did it take you to choose this time?" Bra said smirking

Aria dragged a brush through her long jet black hair; it was just inches below her waist.

"Not long, I did that trick that you told me to use. I've been doing that quite a lot actually." Aria replied looking around for something to tie her hair with.

Bra grinned; she knew this trick would come in handy sooner or later.

"It's a good trick isn't it?"

Aria nodded gathering her hair up and putting it in a high ponytail.

This was one of her favourite hair styles, even though it sometimes gave her a small headache.

"So what have you got planned for today?" Bra said curiously. She loved hanging with her sister; Aria was older than her by 5 months.

"Well, I'm heading off to the mountains" Aria grinned.

Bra crinkled her nose, she hated winter.

"The mountains? Are you crazy? It's waaaay to cold for that" She crossed her arms, looking a lot like Vegeta.

Aria couldn't help but smile at the younger Saiyan. _**Typical Bra**_.

"I don't get cold silly...well not really... Besides I want to got exploring, it's better than sitting in doors all day" Aria said excitedly

Bra raised a blue eyebrow, not really knowing what to say.

"…You're crazy...that's all I have to say" Bra said laughing

Aria rolled her eyes playfully; Bra could be such a joker sometimes.

"Bra, Aria, Trunks it's time for breakfast" Bulma shouted a bit too loudly.

Aria and Bra covered their ears; it was too much for them seen as though they had Saiyan hearing.

"I hate it when she does that" Bra muttered rolling her eyes

Aria smiled. Having Bulma as a step mother sure was fun, she could tell where Trunks and Bra got their sense of humour from.

She followed Bra downstairs and sat at the table, Trunks was already there…she wasn't surprised.

"Good morning Aria, you too Bra" Bulma said smiling

Bra and Aria smiled back.

"Good Morning Bul-mom-a" Aria and Bra said in unison

They both giggled like idiots, Trunks rolled his sapphire coloured eyes and filled his plate high with food.

"Hey mom, where's Dad?" Bra said glancing over at Vegeta's seat

Bulma frowned. "Where he usually is" She rolled her eyes.

Aria and Bra exchanged a look, before nibbling on a slice of toast.

Trunks stood up and put his plate and his cup in the sink, making Aria raise both eyebrows.

It's been 2 years since she arrived at Capsule Corp, Trunks eating habits haven't changed one bit!

"As if you've finished already…" Aria crinkled her nose in confusion, slightly resembling her mother.

Trunks grinned.

"I was hungry" Trunks said rubbing the back of his head.

Bulma, Bra and Aria sweat dropped.

"You eat way too much food" Bra said disgusted

Trunks smirked, looking a lot like Vegeta. Bulma smiled and left the room returning to her lab.

"It's not my fault I have a really big appetite" Trunks said rolling his eyes leaving the room, not bothering to argue with Bra any longer.

"Ugh, stupid boy" Bra said bringing her plate to the sink.

"Time for me to set off…Are you sure you don't want to join me?" Aria questioned the blue haired girl .

Bra thought about it for a second. She wasn't really a person to go on Adventures; she would rather stay in or go to the mall.

"Hmmm, I think I'll pass, I might go to the mall…" Bra hoped to tempt Aria, knowing that she loved shopping also.

But of course Aria was having none of it, once her mind was made up there was no way you could change it.

Smirking she just shrugged at Bra, and gave her a quick hug goodbye.

Shouting a quick "Cya later" Aria grabbed her bag and heads out of the door.

She heard a faint "Have a nice day" from Bulma just a she shuts the door.

Smiling, Aria levitates in the air, a look of concentration on her face.

Heading towards South, Aria glides with the wind, her arms stretched wide with a massive grin on her face.

_**I can't wait for this Adventure to begin.**_

A/N...So, what did ya think? Was it good, crappy, boring?


	2. Who Are You?

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, Only My Crazy Character.**

**It feels weird writing Android 17's P.O.V****…****anyway on with the story.**

**Android 17 ****–**** 20**

**Aria ****–**** 18**

**(It's pronounced like R-ria)**

_**Thoughts are in italic.**_

"What is wrong with these earthlings?" Android 17 says out loud, not really caring if anyone hears.

He stands and watches a couple of small children play fighting, surprisingly they don't seem to notice his presence. Not like he cares anyway, but still.

A third child comes and happily joins them; they throw endless misshaped snowballs at each other.

Continuing to watch with a bored expression, 17 turns and walks away from the scene not bearing to watch it any longer.

Living on the mountains has been pretty boring, especially since there's no one to fight.

_**Great another boring day.**_

He continued to walk, listening to the crunch of his footsteps. He loved it, despite the fact that his shoes were a bit wet.

Scooping up a hand-full of snow, he rolled it into a small ball, and threw it.

Snow was his all time favourite weather, he hated soppy weather especially summer.

There's a 5 second silence before a massive crash can be heard on the other side of the mountains.

"Hmmm not bad" 17 said stroking his chin as he complemented himself.

He cracks his knuckles before bending down for another handful of snow; this has become a daily routine of his. He knew he was being unbelievable, but he was bored. Boredom was something he couldn't cope with, not even for 2 seconds.

After the 10th shot, he started to get bored again and surprisingly cold. Glancing at his watch he decided to call it a day.

"There's nothing else to do..." 17 said to himself, running a hand threw his black hair.

He flew to his cabin in silence.

Walking inside, he slams the door with a bang. The door manages to stay upright, somehow.

Throwing his coat on the floor he heads straight to the shower, the only place where he knew he wouldn't die of boredom.

**...**

_**it sure is cold.**_

She had only just landed 5 minutes ago and she was already frozen solid.

Not really knowing what to do, she decided to follow some bird's foot prints.

Aria smiled at the baby sized prints, they were so small. She crouched down to get a closer look, it was fascinating.

As stood, she decided to take a look around, everywhere was covered with snow.

_**Bra would probably faint if I bought her here. **_

Giggling to herself she carried on walking forgetting all about the baby bird trails.

Stopping in the middle of a frozen pond, she tried to look down underneath the ice hoping to see a few fish, but saw nothing.

Sighing in disappointment, she carried on walking.

_**I can't believe I'm bored already**_.

Sighing once again she took off into the air.

Instead of looking forward she glanced down, looking for something interesting.

Nothing caught her eye at first, but then suddenly she a large brown cabin came into her view. Aria floats in mid air looking down at the wooden cabin.

"As if people actually live out here, in this awful weather…" Aria mutters to herself.

Rubbing her eyes a few times she stared at the cabin in awe. She smiled to herself.

"Maybe I'll go and say hi!" Aria said loudly and flew down to cabin at full speed.

Landing slowly she approached the cabin.

At first she knocked on the slightly upright wooden lightly. No one comes.

Frowning, she knocked a second time only a bit louder this time. Again no one comes.

Aria flipped her hair out of the way and knocks harder, her impatience getting to her. She knocked a bit too hard, causing the door to collapse on the floor with a _**BANG**_.

"Oh, shit"

Biting her lip in annoyance she picked up the door and went inside. For a second she forgot all about the door and glanced around the large cabin, it was very neat and tidy, despite the fact that clothes were left on the floor in a heap, along with some bright blue boots.

Some chilly winds knocked her back to her senses.

"I better fix this" she muttered.

Silently she placed the door back on the hinge and held it in place.

_**There must be some tools around here some where. **_

Placing the door down, she went in search of some tools.

**...**

_**This is just what need**_.

17 had been in the shower for over an hour now, he keeps finding it hard to leave.

Grabbing a bottle of Apple shampoo, 17 washes his hair for the 10th time. The bottle was almost empty.

"Hahaha" He chuckled to himself, as he threw the almost empty bottle to the side.

He reached for another.

This times its Strawberry shower gel, one of his favourites. He had a whole collection of fruity shower gel; the smell was something he couldn't get enough of.

Rubbing it all over his body, he inhaled the fruity scent and smirked. After finally rinsing off the soap he decided to step out of the shower, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist.

_**That was refreshing.**_

Just as he's about to open the wardrobe he heard banging. Frowning 17 stood and listened to see if he's imaging things.

The banging carried on and then stopped.

17 rolled his eyes. "Must be my own dysfunctional imagination"

As soon as he placed his hand on the wardrobe door ,the banging started again.

Growling, he stomped down stairs, ready to blow who ever it is into pieces.

17 rubbed his Goose bump-covered arms, and followed the cold draft.

_**Who ever it is has some nerve coming in here.**_

Just as he stepped into the living room, he immediately banged into someone, knocking them down with no effort whatsoever.

_**What the hell just happened?**_

Not bothering to say sorry he waits for the person to get up.

"Sorry I didn't-" 17 cut whoever it is off.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Aria stood up and brushed her self off.


	3. Pervert

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, Only My Crazy Character**

**Android 17 ****–**** 20**

**Aria ****–**** 18**

**(It's pronounced like R-ria)**

_**Thoughts are in italic.**_

I decided to change the name to **"Love? No Way!"**. Just thought Id tell you..

.anyway on with the strory!.

17, who was waiting for a response from the intruder, stands with his arms crossed.

Water drips down his chest and disappears into the towel, which I now wrapped loosely around his slim, causing Aria to stare in in shock.

She opens her mouth to speak, but is rudely interrupted by the impatient Android.

"Hello? Are you deaf?" 17 said in a rude manor.

Aria raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "Well if you'd stopped talking then maybe id-!" 17 cut her off once again.

"Is there a reason you're still hear?" 17 asks, slightly entertained.

Aria clenched her fists angrily, _**Ugh**_, _**what a jerk!**_

"Ugh!, I was just leaving, asshole!"

She turned on her heal and left, leaving the door wide open.

17 watched her walk away, amused at her anger. It had been quite a long time since he had someone to annoy, especially now that his sister had left him and married some bald guy with dots on his head.

Cocking his head to side he smirked, he liked the way her long hair blew with the wind, but most of all he loved her feisty attitude.

He carried on watching her stomp her way through the snow, until she was nowhere to be seen.

_**Hmm, it looks like someone was finally listening to my remarks of boredom. **_

Smirking quickly got changed, excitement filling his toned body.

_**I better hurry up if i want to catch up with that earthling. **_

Quickly grabbing his bright orange bandanna he ran out of door, shutting it slowly so it doesn't brake again.

With a frown he looked left and right in search of the young girl.

"Hmm i wonder where she went" He mutters and fly's off in a hurry

**...**

"Not again" Aria muttered, as she stood up.

She had fallen _**again.**_

With a sigh, she dug her hands deeper into her pockets.

Ever since she left that cabin, the temperature seemed to have a fallen a lot more. Crunching her way through the thick snow, she couldn't help but think of the raven haired boy who rudely told her to leave.

_**How rude! he's lucky i didn't beat him to a pulp. **_

Aria smirked, knowing she could easily break him. As she walked, she carried on thinking about that stranger.

_**He was handsome though...**_

She bit her lip

_**...I mean those abs**_

Aria blinked. Where had that random thought come from?

Shaking her head she carried on walking trying to block the stranger out of her head.

_**Get it together girl!**_.

Aria pouted, she missed Bra. The one person that could make her laugh for a lifetime.

"I wish Bra came with me, she would of kept me entertained" She said to no one.

The young teenager was unaware that someone with icy blue eyes was watching her. Her head was some place else.

Not looking where she was going, she crashed into a brick wall, falling on her little butt. She jumped up quickly, not wanting a wet patch on her ass.

17 watched her amused. The girl hadn't even noticed his presence; this made it even more entertaining for him. He chuckled loudly, causing Aria to lock eyes with him.

_**Excellent, **_17 thought to himself.

As soon as Aria locked eyes with the boy, she automatically glared at him.

The boy didn't even flinch; he just smirked satisfied at her anger. A had minute pasted and the two haven't moved. Their eyes stayed connected, blinking every few seconds. No words escaped their lips; they're both as cocky as each other.

Stubbornly, Aria waited for the stranger to speak. There was no way 17 was going to speak first; he was waaaay to stubborn for that.

Despite the fact that Aria had inherited Vegeta's stubbornness, she also inherited her mother's good heart and loud mouth. This obviously meant that 17 had much more advantage.

Aria was dying to speak, she couldn't stay quiet for a long period of time, just like Bra!..._**plus**_ he was making her slightly nervous.

17 cocked his head to side for the second time that day. He took in her curvy waist and thighs, loving the way her shirt was hugging her frame and showing off her breasts.

Of course his eyes stopped a her slightly large chest, they looked like the perfect shape. The raven-haired wonder wasn't aware of Aria blushing, or the fact that she was staring to fidget under his gaze.

_**What a pervert!. **_The way his eyes were boring into her drove her crazy!. She needed to speak. _**Now**_.

"Hey!, _**Do you mind**_?" She crossed her arms so her chest was covered.

17 frowned and broke his gaze from her covered chest. Smirking he moved a strand of black hair out of his face, slowly.

"Do I mind what?" 17 answered,huskily, causing the girl to blush even more.

He moved a step closer to her, causing her to move back in shock. Aria's fists clenched at her side.

"Don't play dumb! You know what I'm talking about" Aria hissed. Her hands were now placed on her waist, giving 17 another good view of her breasts.

Smirking 17 walked closer to the frustrated girl, again, making her walking back, but this time in fear.

_**Hmm this earthling seems different to the others.**_

17 stopped walking until there was a gap between them; he was just a bit taller than her.

The girl tried to step back once again, but 17 grabbed her wrists, his speed was intense.

Aria was stunned. She didn't even see him move. _**Incredible**_.

Frowning 17 watched, the emotions flicker across her face, there were too many for him to keep up. Rolling his eyes at the earthling he tightened his grip on her wrists to stop her escaping.

Aria didn't move, instead her eyes roamed around the boys handsome face. She stopped when she caught his eye.

_**Damn he's hot!**_

Her head jerked at the sudden thought, turning away from the boy blushing furiously, she looked down at the snow that was between them.

Android 17 was confused, this earthling was weird. _**She has too many emotions**_.

Shaking his head decided to question her, he wanted answers.

**R&R**


	4. Miss Me?

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, Only My Crazy Character**

**Android 17 ****–**** 20**

**Aria ****–**** 18**

**(It's pronounced like R-ria)**

**A/N: Sorry I took long to update, I was watching Harry Potter**

_**Thoughts are in italic.**_

"So, earthling..." 17 paused, eyeing up her body again.

He was unsure how to finish the sentence; the cold must really be kicking in. Usually it was easy for his skilled mind to question people, well earthlings anyway.

But for some strange reason he couldn't think of anything, her beauty and feisty attitude was getting in the way. It was a distraction.

Raising his left eyebrow, his brain ticked waiting for something; it was getting on his nerves.

He was embarrassed.

No one has left him thinking so hard before, it was quite a surprise for him. His grip loosened on the young girl, almost allowing her to escape his grasp. _**Almost**_.

Of course he only gripped tighter, causing her to growl in annoyance and blush in embarrassment.

"_**Who are you **_calling earthling? And why the hell are you…" Aria couldn't finish her self finishing the sentence, his hot breath on her neck was making her nervous.

_**I need to get away from this guy**__**…**__** Fast!**_

17 ignored the last part of her sentence. He didn't really have an answer for that, plus why should he answer_** her**_ anyway? He's Android 17 for goodness sake!

"Well, what else am I supposed to call you?" 17 answered back cockily, his personality was striking. Aria could tell.

After a few seconds of silence a wave of laughter left the young Saiyan's mouth, leaving the poor android in shock and confusion. 17 wasn't used to people laughing in his presence, especially not at _**him.**_

"What's so funny?" He leaned closer to Aria, feeling her awkwardness rubbing off her and onto him. How amusing.

She stopped laughing, not liking how close he was. The fact that she found it uncomfortable made 17 happy, despite her constant wriggling. Aria scowled.

_**Why the hell am I wasting time? I could kill this guy!. **_The thought echoed through her head.

"You do know…I could kill you, right?" She smirked a little, cocking her head to the side.

17 let go of her wrist and took a couple of steps back, this earthling sure was strange, but brave too. Of course, his actions made Aria smirk.

_**HA! That showed him**_

Her smirk soon dropped when the black haired boy started laughing, was she really that funny? Aria didn't think so; in fact she thought she sounded quite scary.

_**Why's he laughing? And how can that threat fail?.. It usually always works on those other boys that try hitting on me!. One growl and they're off. Hahaha. **_

Aria raised an eyebrow, this was one tough guy.

"Oh really?" 17 said, his laughter getting louder by the second, he knew the girl was shocked. It was practically written all over her face.

Aria glared at him, removing all of her shocked expression from her face. She was careful not to frown too much, she didn't want any frown lines.

Somehow she always seemed to forget about her Saiyan heritage and how their skin doesn't age for a very long time.

Like she cared anyway, all that Saiyan stuff didn't really interest her, especially since her father made it sound like rocket science.

"I don't understand why you find it so funny? A weakling like you should be scared!" Aria's arms waved about in emphasis.

_**What am I doing wrong? he should be squirming and kneeling at my feet already!**_

17 glared at her. _**How dare she mock me? earthlings can be so idiotic at times. Hmph, the nerve.**_

"If I'm such a weakling, why don't you kill me already?"

He knew for a fact she didn't stand a chance. One or two punches and its lights out for her, but that wouldn't be fun.

Aria flipped her long ponytail over shoulder dramatically, this was taking too long. Rubbing her hands together she tried to keep her self warm. The temperature seemed to have decreased a lot.

Ever since the mysterious boy had stepped away from her, she felt a rush of cold run over her body. It was almost like he was keeping her warm. This wasn't normal.

_**Sigh, the cold must be getting to my head.**_ She thought.

Ignoring her thoughts she twirled the end of her ponytail around her fingers, honestly she didn't know what to do. Half of her didn't want to kill this _**good looking, cocky, mysterious boy**_, he was strange, but also interesting.

The other half wanted to kick his _**self centered, rude, arrogant ass!**_. He dissevered it.

But most of all she was impressed. No other boy would've stood up to her for this long, no matter how pretty and elegant she was that particular day.

"..Well?"

The android waited for the girls answer. She seemed lost in her thoughts; various emotions were running through her face again, just like earlier.

He couldn't keep up, it was driving him crazy. Not once had he seen so many emotions run through an earthlings face. The only one's he saw was pain, fear and sadness. This was new to him, and he didn't like it.

"Hmph. That's what I thought" The boy muttered, disappearing from Aria's sight.

Aria wasn't shocked at his disappearance, she just brushed it off accusing the cold for her crazy antics.

She couldn't help but smile at the boy's stupid remark, he sure was brave.

Zipping up her coat and fastening the button together, Aria waited for the black haired boy to show him self. She knew he was near by, but she wasn't sure where. She couldn't be bothered to search for his Ki, so she waited.

"No wonder Bra hates winter" Aria muttered, shivering. She wrapped her arms around her self. "I think I'm starting to_** hate**_ it too..." .

She was getting bored now, even though the boy had only disappeared for a minute or two.

Looking down at her ankle boots, she noticed her shoe lace was undone. Reluctantly, she took her warm hands out of her coat pockets, leaned over and started to tie her shoe lace.

_**Why the hell did I wear these shoes again?. **_She sighed, not having an answer for her own question.

Just as she started tying the shoe lace in a double knot, she felt a presence behind her.

_**Oh shit, he's back.**_

Ignoring the presence she continued to tie her shoe lace in a double knot.

A smirk is planted on her face as she moves to tie the next shoe. Halfway through her _**'attempt'**_ of tying the lace, a pair of arms snaked around her waist, bringing her closer to the person behind her.

_** .Way.**_

Her whole face turns red as her butt is banged against something, 17 leaned over her, his hot breath on her neck.

Aria didn't move, her whole body was full of shock, but also a few sparks.

"Miss me?"

**A/N: Ahhh Cliffhangers****…**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Kiss Me Already

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, Only My Crazy Character Aria.**

**Android 17 ****–**** 20**

**Aria - 18**

**(It's pronounced like R-ria)**

_**Thoughts are in italic.**_

Aria didn't know what so say, she slightly wondered if she was dreaming. Maybe she was.

She quickly tied her laces, not wasting anymore time. The position she was in, was making her uncomfortable.

17 stood up right and bought her with him. His hands slithered around her waist like snakes. Already knowing she was tense, made it more entertaining for him.

Breathing in her neck, he waited for her reaction. Oh how he couldn't wait for this. 17 was practically buzzing with excitement. It was surprising how she couldn't see or feel it.

"What's wrong earthling? You seem a little quite" 17 whispered into her ear. The girl shivered.

"..E-Exactly what do you think you're doing? Get off of me!" Aria struggled with his grip.

Even though she was half Saiyan,her strength seemed to have disappeared.

_**What is the meaning of this? I feel so weak!**_

She thrashed around like a wild animal, hoping to remove his awful hold. Nothing worked of course, he was invinvible...or so she thought. It made her feel weak and powerless against him. Something had to be done and fast.

"Why? I thought I was keeping you warm.." He whispered again. It made her squirm. 17 laughed he didn't care If she thought he was crazy.

The way they were stood made it look like too normal teenagers cuddling in the snow. 17 didn't care, nothing would ruin his happiness at the moment.

"_**Warm**_? What ever gave you that _**idea**_?" She practically shouted. Her anger was beginning to get to her.

17 could feel her anger, her ki was rising. For some reason he could tell this girl had some amazing strength.

Sadly she didn't seem to be showing much of it. A fight would be quite good right now.

"I don't know?..maybe because you seemed to have stopped that stupid shivering of yours"

Aria stopped. When the hell was she shivering? And how the hell did he know that?. She bit her lip, this guy sure was creepy.

"I wasn't shivering you _**creep**_! And even if I _**was**_, what's it got to do with you?" Aria turned her head to the side, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

He didn't say anything. His facial expression didn't change either. After a second or two he spun her around. She was now facing him with a creeped out expression.

Their faces were inches apart, this didn't bother 17. As long as she was creeped out, scared etc, everything was _**perfect.**_

"It has a lot to do with me"

She didn't even see his mouth move. How strange.

His hands that were around her waist travelled up her back and then back down again. They stopped inches from her bottom.

"Don't you dare" She hissed, grabbing his hands before they went any further.

"Why not?" He said leaning in to her, causing her to lean back and totally forget about his hands.

"...Get away from me you..you.. perve!"

She punched him in the gut hard, sending him flying. He landed a few feet away from her with a _**'crash'**_.

"Oh Kami!" She placed her hands over her mouth in shock. "What if he's dead?"

She sank down into the snow, but then quickly stood up again realising how cold it was.

_**Maybe I should check on him...**_ Aria walked towards the boy, hoping he wasn't dead. She kneeled down next to him and checked his pulse. It was still beating.

"Few!"

She wiped invisible sweat off her forehead

"I thought I was a killer for a second".

"So did I" The boys eyes were still closed. Aria lost balance and feel on her bottom.

17 sat up and opened his eyes. He looked straight at her and smirked.

"Nice punch" He complimented "You're pretty strong..._**for an earthling**_"

Aria had the sudden urge to laugh. _**What an idiot**_.

"Why, thank you" She said and stood up wiping snow off of her legs.

Aria turned around, obviously determined to run away from the scene...only she didn't manage get that far.

"Not so fast"

17 quickly grabbed Aria's leg causing her to fall.

"What the-"

17 turned her over so she was lying on her back. He loomed over her, taking in her fearless expression.

"My, my, look what we have here" 17 smirked. He wasn't exactly planning anything, but its not like she knew that.

"GET OFF OF ME...NOW" She clenched her fist and aimed to punch him in the face, he dogged it and grabbed her wrist.

"Wow,you're pretty slow aren't you?" 17 teased.

He grabbed the other wrist, already knowing she was planning to do the same thing as before.

_**Ohhh! Two can play at this game!. **_She smirked at the thought.

"I guess I am" Aria giggled and leaned up towards him, resting on her elbows.

17 frowned, where did that laugh come from? She was angry a minute ago.

"What are you planning, earthling?" 17 wondered. She had a weird look in her eyes.

"Nothing, why would _**I**_ plan anything?" She asked, smiling straight up at him.

His grip loosened on her wrists, but only slightly.

"I don't trust you" He stated and pushed her shoulders back down onto the snow.

_**Ugh, I can't wait to slap that stupid face of his.**_

"Why?" Aria's hair lays out on the ground in strips. Leaning down towards her, 17's eyes swivel towards her soft lips.

"Because..." He didn't finish the sentence.

_**Her lips look soft...**_ he sat up again quickly. _**Don't you dare,17**_.

"Because what?" She asked, impatiently.

Aria noticed the way he sat up quickly. _**Damn! Almost had him.**_

She put her arms behind her head and relax. Her top goes up slightly, showing off her flat stomach and curvy hips. Of course 17 stared, what to say.

"Don't question me" He answered not taking his eyes off of her hips.

Aria smirked. Oh_** yeah, Its working.**_

"Fine. I won't"

"Good"

"Ugh" Aria rolls her eyes. The boy was too complicated for her.

_**This is taking to long, time to speed it up**_. She grabbed his bandanna and pulled him down. Their noses touch.

"What are you waiting for?, You know you want too.." She winked, causing his eyes to widen.

"I don't know what you're talking about" 17 manges to say, straight faced.

He was finding it hard not to rip her clothes off right there, but somehow he contained himself.

17 didn't want to look too weak.

"Whatever. It's your loss, not mine" She dismissed him with a wave of her hand. A shrug came afterwards.

"If your not going to do anything, you might as well take your self off of me" She challenged him. He hated challenges.

"_**My loss**_?" 17 asked. He smirked.

Aria's sudden bravery had gone. He was making her nervous again.

"Uh..Yes, cau-"

He crashed his lips to her quickly before she could carry on.

_**Quick, go for it**_!.

She tried moving her hands, but somehow they wouldn't move, especially while his tongue was entering her mouth. Their tongues clashed.

_**NO WAY. Omg stop kissing me dammit!.**_

She came to her sense's and bit his tongue. But not hard enough. He didn't stop kissing her. Its like she didn't even bite him at all.

Finally, he took his lips away from her and breathed heavily. _**Well..that was extraordinary. **_He thought to himself.

Aria blinked.

"Happy now?" 17 asked.

**A/N: I've found a way to update on my phone! Yaaay**


	6. How Dare You!

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, Only My Crazy Character Aria.**

**Android 17 ****–**** 20**

**Aria - 18**

**(It's pronounced like R-ria)**

_**Thoughts are in italic.**_

_**That did not just happen!. **_The taste of 17 danced around on Aria's tongue.

"What's wrong, earthling?. You look a little shocked" The smirk could be heard through his voice.

_**Looks like I left her speechless.**_

Aria swallowed. What was she supposed to say now?

"I...I'm not shocked!" She scoffed "I wanted that to happen"

_**I might as well lie, it's not like he'll know.**_

"Hmm, you're really bad at lying" He muttered, getting off her.

She lay still on the ground, while he looked down at her. Frowning she sat up and glared at him.

_**Damn him for making me feel like this!. **_

She stood up and wiped snow off her legs. Unexpectedly, she yawned, 17 took sight of this.

"Looks like someone's tired" He smirked.

"I'm not!..I just have no energy left" She muttered, kicking the snow.

"Come here" 17 motioned for her to come over.

There was no way she was going any where near him. He was creepy.

"No way. I'm staying right here" Aria said, stubbornly.

17 narrowed his eyes. Nobody disobeyed his orders and got away with it.

"Do you want me to_** kiss**_ you again?"

Aria's mouth formed an 'o' while she stared at him. This guy really was something else.

"N-No!. I don't"

17 placed his hands on his hips. "Then come here"

"Why should I? You're not my mother!"

She turned around, not wanting to face him. Her blush would give her emotions away.

"I'm glad I'm not!, now come here"

Aria faced him again and glared at him. Why wouldn't he just take no for an answer?

"Why? Why don't you just come to me?"

17 growled. He was getting impatient.

"Because I asked you first dammit!. Now get over here, before I do something you won't like"

_**Was that a threat?.**_ She wondered.

"N,O, spells no. Jheeze" Aria turned away from him again "Now leave me alone, I'm outta here"

She proceeded to fly off the ground, but unfortunately _**someone**_ had to stop her. 17 grabbed her waist and pressed her against him.

"I told to you to come over, unfortunately you didn't listen. I guess I have to punish you now" He nibbled her neck.

_**Ok, now I'm scared. What does he mean by punish? I really don't want to find out. **_

"What do you mean by _**'punish'**_?"

17 turned her around and kissed her. His hands went up her shirt and travelled around. He only stopped when he touched her bra.

_**Oh shit. Why the hell didn't I just listen to him? I can't be dealing with this! **_

His hand slithered over her bra and stroked the top of her her breasts. Aria's eyes widened.

_**When did his hand get there?**_

She pushed him away, quickly, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. She could still feel his touch on her skin.

"What the hell was _**that**_!" She blinked at him. What had she just experienced? And why?

"Well" 17 runs a hand through his hair "That was part of your punishment"

_**What should I do to her now? Hmmm.**_

"..._**That **_was my _**punishment**_?"

17 shook his head. "No. That was only part of it"

Aria raised an eyebrow.

"What's the other part?"

17 smirked and disappeared behind her. His arms wrapped around her small waist again.

"This is the other part" He whispered, just to make it worse.

_**Is this it? Pfft he's got to be jok-HOLY SHIT.**_

17's hands trailed down her thighs then back up again. His mouth stayed glued to her neck.

_**Oh Kami! What is this guy doing to me?**_

Smirking, 17 placed his hands at her waist again. Aria thought she was going to faint. Either that, or collapse!.

He tugged at the top of her jeans, sliding his hands down her tight jeans. They went past her panties and trailed down her naked thigh.

_**No way. This can't he happening. **_

"W-what are you doing?" She mentally kicked herself. The way she stuttered made her sound like a wuss.

He didn't answer, instead he drew his hands up. This time he placed them inside her panties.

Aria's eyes widened, while her mouth dropped.

_**...I'm going to kill this guy. There's no way in hell he's getting away with that!.**_

"_**WHAT THE**_-"

"Relax. Your punishment is over. There's no need to have an orgasm about it" 17 smirked at the speechless girl.

_**You my friend, have a way with words. **_17 smirked even more.

"You..You..you're _**disgusting**_!. You cant go around touching people like _**that**_! What kind of a sicko are you?."

She backed away from him.

_**What was this guy thinking? Is he crazy? How could he do such a thing? And why am I not angry with him? I should be beating him senseless!**_

"Don't act like you didn't like it"

He stroked his chin, looking deep in thought.

"Oh and by the way, it's quite soft down there. I'd say you should keep it like that."

17 paused.

"Maybe I'll go down there more often" He winked and laughed.

_**Oh my**_...

Aria fainted. Yep, that's right. She finally fainted. The boy must have really got to her.

The only other reason she would faint, is if she saw something really cool on sale. But no. It was a boy that did this to her.

Unusual isn't?

Grinning, 17 picked up Aria's limp body. She looked boring when she slept, not like the feisty, easily-angry girl he saw earlier.

"Hmmm" 17 bent down and kissed her soft lips. She didn't stir.

_**Might as well go home. **_

**...**

"Hey, Bra, what time's Aria coming back?" A bubbly blonde asked.

It was just the three of them on a normal sunny day. Pan, Marron and of course, Bra.

"I don't know, she didn't exactly say"

Bra put a fry into her mouth, already quitting her crash diet. It was too hard.

"Did she go alone?" Pan asked, with wide eyes.

It wasn't that Aria was weak, it was just that she could be so rude at times. This often lead her into trouble...

"Yeah. She asked me to go with her, but you know I hate anything to with Winter" Bra muttered, eating another fry.

Pan and Marron exchanged a look.

"What do you mean, _**'Winter'**_? I don't see any snow..." Pan frowned, looking outside the restaurant window.

Bra sighed, pushing her tray off food away. She wasn't hungry anymore. Her sister still wasn't back.

"She went over to the mountains"

Bra stood up and threw a couple of bills on the table.

"The mountains? What's she doing there?" Marron wondered.

Bra laughed a little. Her sister sure was a mystery sometimes.

"She wanted an adventure"

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been focusing on one of my other stories. I hope you don't mind!.


	7. My House, Your House

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, Only My Crazy Character Aria.**

**Android 17 – 20**

**Aria - 18**

**(It's pronounced like R-ria)**

**_Thoughts are in italic._**

"Arrrgh!"

17 smirked down at the girl. He had been stood over her for the past hour.

"Morning" He said.

Aria's eyes instantly narrowed. Why the hell did he have to go and scare her like that? And why the hell was he in her room?

**_Wait till Dad finds out_**, she thought to herself.

"Why the hell are you in my room?" Aria demanded. She was amazed how he even got this far.

17 chuckled. He didn't know earthlings were that dumb!. What a shame.

"Your room, huh?"

**_This female's brain must not be functioning properly. A little shock should do the trick_**.

"Yeah, that's right, **_my_** room"

Her glare went even deeper. How dare he traspass into her home?. Who does he think he is?

"Are you sure it's your room?" 17 questioned. He leaned closer, causing her to squirm.

She blushed a little, remembering her little trespass earlier. Oh what a mistake she made.

"Yes, I'm sure..." She didn't bother to check her surroundings. Why should she?

17 stood up and left the room. He came back a second later with a small glass of water. Aria eyed it carefully.

**_How an earth did he manage to get past the Robot's that Bulma made? I'm sure they guard the kitchen entrance..._**

"How did you-" She was cut off as the water hit her skin. It was so obvious at what he had done.

17 stared at her, satisfied. He was certain that she was wide awake now.

"How did I what?" He asked, totally unfazed by her appearance.

Aria was fuming. With her clenched teeth and clenched fists, she looked like a hot version of a monster. 17 was definetly amused. He knew she was short-tempered, but not **_that_** short-tempered.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Aria screeched. The whole place shook violently. If Vegeta was there, he would of thought she was **_Bulma's_** daughter, not **_Nyah's_**.

17 laughed, still amused. "To wake you up. You seemed a bit lost"

Aria growled. He was right, she did seem lost. Since when was her room **_Brown_**? Wasn't it **_Orange_**? And where an earth had her warbrobe gone?

**_I hope Bulma hasn't re-designed my room again_**.

Flaring her ki to dry herself, she threw off the blanket that was covering her lower body and stood up. Somehow she didn't notice that 17 had returned to his little chair in the corner, she was still in daze at the colour of the room. He eyed up her long legs with a smirk.

"Nice outfit" He complimented, making her jump.

**_What a nice outfit, indeed._**

"Outfit? What are you talking about? And what happened to my room? You didn't do this, did you?" She said endlessly.

17's smrik dropped, that water-blast obviously hadn't woken her up, either that or she was to dumb to realise what had happened.

"No. I didn't do anything"

"Then who did?"

17 grunted, why an earth did he think this earthling was intelligent? "No one did, this is **_my_** room"

Aria blinked, then laughed. This guy should be a comedian, she thought to herself.

"Very funny, what other jokes have you got?" She questioned.

17 grunted again. "I'm not joking around, this really is my room" He said, but more serious this time.

Aria frowned. "What do you mean **_your_** room? What happened to **_mine_**?"

17 didn't answer, hopefully she would get the hint.

"...Wait..we are in my house, aren't we?"

The smirk on the boys face must of been a dead give-away, because the next thing he knew she was stood right in front of him, a large ki ball had formed in her small palm. Woah, there.

"Listen up, **_pervert_**-" She hissed.

17 frowned and pointed a finger at her ball of energy "Where did you learn to do that?" He asked, knowing it would distract her.

She blinked, and glanced at the energy ball. It slowly faded until there was nothing there. Looks like 17's trick worked after all.

"My Dad and his friends taught me, they're pretty cool, especially Goku. He's the strongest guy in the universe!" Aria beamed proudly, it was shocking how easily distracted she was.

The Raven-haired boy's eyes narrowed. "Hmm, Goku you say?...where have I heard that name before...?" His brain began to tick as he searched for answers.

"Do you know him?"

17 frowned "No, I do not and I don't wish to either" His voice seemed dark, almost like he had been taken over by a monster.

"Why not? Goku's really great once you get to know him" Aria pointed out, she was obviously proud of the man, 17 could tell by the smile on her face. It annoyed him.

"Im sure he is" He replied, dryly. What a boring conversation they were having.

Aria smirked, crossing her arms over her large chest. She frowned as her arms touched the material, was she wearing this shirt earlier?. And why did her legs feel so cold?

"What the?"

Looking down she realised her legs were bare. Her mouth dropped as she blushed furiously.

"WHERE AN EARTH ARE MY CLOTHES, YOU PERVE?" She struggled to cover her long model-like legs. Luckily she still had her panties and some weird shirt on. It stopped at the top of her thighs.

"That's not very nice" 17 said, smiling up at her. He grabbed her wrists and quickly pulled her forward. She fell on top of him with a squeak.

**_No, not again_**, she groaned to herself.

"Why do you like touching me all the time?, I don't even know you for Kami's sake!" She asked, glaring down at him. Her hair fell down in strands around her face, looks like he took he removed bobble, _**as well**_ as her clothes.

"Kami?" 17 questioned.

"God" She answered, trying to get up from her position. Straddling him with just Panties on was too kinky!, he could get the wrong idea...


	8. Android?

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, Only My Crazy Character Aria.**

**Android 17 – 20**

**Aria - 18**

**(It's pronounced like R-ria)**

**_Thoughts are in italic_.**

"Mom, I'm home" Aria shouted. She stopped and waited for a reply. Yeah, sure, her house was massive, but that was no excuse to ignore her.

"Fine, ignore me, its cool" She replied to thin air. Today was really something she needed to talk about, unfortunately for her she was alone. Looks like her mother had gone out for once.

"Welcome back, your highness" One of the maids greeted. Aria grinned, she forgot about their house maids, looks like she wasn't lonely after all.

"Hows it going, Prue?" She asked, talking to her as one of her friends. It felt better this way, despite the fact that she was a Princess, but who cares?

"I-Im fine, your highness. Your mother left you a message" The maid stuttered. She was still amazed at how she was treated; with respect.

Aria raised an eyebrow "Oh? And what would that be?"

"She said to meet her Capsule Corporation at once!" She said, still in confusion about Nyah's message.

The teen grunted. She was really hoping she didn't have to go over there right now, they made to much of a fuss!

"It can wait, I'm going to take a bath" And with that she dashed up the long stairs before the pretty maid could stop her.

"Was that the Princess?" Another maid asked, appearing out of nowhere.

Prue nodded, eyes shining. "I told you she'd be back" She gave a look of triumph and went on her way.

...

"Are you sure she got your message, Nyah?" Bulma asked, fully knowing what her step-daughter was like.

The pretty lady smiled, she knew too well she had. "Yes, Im sure" She answered dreamily.

Bulma frowned as she sipped her tea, she honestly didn't believe the woman. How could she know without being informed? It didn't make sense.

"Relax mom, she's probably accessorising or something" Bra said, aware of her sisters love for Fashion, no wonder they were related.

Nyah smiled, more like choosing what to wear, she thought to herself. The others were unaware of her amazing gift, being psychic as well as a Queen. It was something she liked to keep to herself. It would cause to much trouble.

"Bra's right, knowing Aria she probably lost track of time" Pan pointed out, seen as though she was like Bra, the Raven-head knew her like the back of her hand. It was easy.

Bulma nodded and continued to slowly sip her tea. She'd wish the teen would hurry up, how long did it take to accessorise?

Across from her, Vegeta grunted at the Blue-head's thought. He was sure she took longer than this, he never understood why though.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Bra asked, certain her parents were communicating in their heads.

Vegeta shook his head, where as Bulma smiled. It was one of those big, scary, sweet ones, it obviously meant something. Bra had to turn away from the sight, that was something she really didn't want to see.

I knew they were talking, She thought to herself. Her parents always had a way of embarrassing her.

"She's here" Nyah said out of nowhere. She patted down her Red gown and stood from her seat.

"Are you sure? I don't see her anywhere.." Bulma looked at the woman like she was crazy.

Trunks, Goten, Pan and Bra stood too.

"She really is here" Bra said, a smile appeared on her face. It was a good job she could sense someone else's ki, if not, she would of been sat there dumbfounded like her mother and Marron.

"What are you talking about, Bra?" Marron frowned

Aria stood at the door and watched them, she wondered what her father would say about the Black tight pants she was wearing.

"Oh wow, Bra, is that a new outfit?" She said, causing everyone to look at her.

"A-Aria?" Marron stutterrd, the Blonde actually thought she was dead.

The teen walked into the room casually, "Hey, guys, hey, mom" She gave her mother a hug.

"Had fun, did you?" Her mother asked, eyes narrowed. The others were amazed how she changed from Sweet, to Dangerous. What's that all about?

Aria blushed, she moved around Nyah and took a seat on the couch. Sometimes she hated her Mom's ability, it gave too much away.

"Where an earth have you been young lady? Your mother and I were worried sick!" Bulma screeched, hands on hips. The older woman glared down at her.

Aria blinked, her face growing more Red. How was she supposed to explain what happened? She didn't even know anything about him, not even his name!

"17" Nyah said, randomly. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about, mom?"

The Queen raised an eyebrow at her daughter, "The boy, his name is 17..."

Aria's mouth dropped as well as the others, what kind of name was that?

"Boy? What boy?" Vegeta asked, not taking his narrowed eyes off the teen.

She scratched the back of her head Goku-style and laughed nervously at her father."There's no-"

"Are you sure?" Marron asked, cutting the teen off.

The young Queen smiled, "Yes Im sure. He has a sister named 18, which would be your mother, am I correct?" She asked already knowing the answer.

Marron nodded, gawping at the woman.

"How did you-" Bulma cut her off with a screech.

"What? You were with the Android?" Her eye twitched constantly

"Android? What are you talking about Bulma?" Aria asked, she had somehow lost thread of the conversation.

But the woman ignored her "Vegeta, did you hear that?" She asked the man, hoping he'd do something.

He glared at her for interrupting his thoughts, "Here what?"


	9. Danger Alert

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, Only My Crazy Character Aria.**

**Android 17 – 20**

**Aria - 18**

**(It's pronounced like R-ria)**

**_Thoughts are in italic._**

"So you're telling me he's a-...a-..." The teen stopped unable to spit the word out.

Nyah nodded at her teenage daughter, the poor thing was still in shock. How an earth did she manage to be attracted to a flapping Robot?

"Yes, dear. He's an Android, just like 18" The woman smiled as the Blonde woman came to mind, she was like a girl version of dear old Vegeta.

They had left the Briefs after all the fuss had started to kick up, Aria couldn't handle an over dramatic Bulma, let alone Bra. It was too much!

Of course, they had both requested that she had returned later to tell them about the kinky details her and 17 had shared those nights, **_otherwise_** they would come and get her and physically drag her out of the house.

_**Like that would ever happen, they don't even know where I live**_, Aria thought to herself with a smirk as she stretched out on her sofa.

She swallowed as she remembered what was happening around her. Despite the fact that her mother had gone other the whole 'Android' thing, the girl refused to accept it. There was no way that boy could be a Robot when his looks were beyond beautiful.

"Yes, but look at Android 18, Aria. Can you not see the resemblance?" Her mother questioned, obviously reading her daughters crazy mind.

The teen scowled, "So? Maybe it's just a coincidence" She muttered stubbornly.

Her mother sighed in annoyance, why did her daughter have to take that one trait from her father? Couldn't she have inherited his hair instead?

"If you say so, dear"

A maid floated in and placed a pot of tea on the table. She smiled nervously as she bowed to the older woman before her.

"How are you today, Queen Nyah?" The girl asked timidly.

The pretty Queen with dark Purple hair gave her a sweet smile,_** what a nice girl**_, she thought, _**must be new**_.

"I'm fine, dear. How about yourself?"

The girls eyes widened a little, "I-Im good thank you...How about you, Princess Aria?"

The teen grinned, "I'm cool, thanks" she stood up and pulled the girl into a hug, startling the maid.

"Welcome to Sugar Kingdom"

...

Up high in a tree sat a boy, he seemed to be deep in thought about something, totally oblivious to his surroundings.

He smirked as the memory of teasing and touching came to mind,_** my, my, what a feisty creature she was.**_

He could've sworn he had seen her deep frown and heavy grunting from somewhere, but couldn't seem to find anything. His robotic mind was to focused on her perfect phasic.

"Damn Earthling" He cursed aloud, why did she have to go and leave without a 'see you later'? or something, At least then 17 would know if she was coming back or not.

He grunted and punched the tree, causing it too shake wildly. There was no way he missed her, **_but_** he did feel pretty bored without her, that counted didn't it?

"Damn you, Gero"

Of course, the boy had a strong dislike towards the old man that created him, it was his damn fault that he had adapted these crazy emotions. The feelings he was experiencing were intense, they must stop at once!

"Grrr"

As people continued to walk by, they stared up and caught sight of him high up in the tree, it made them curious. Was he stuck? Did he need help? How did he get up there?

Of course, 17 didn't care. Human's weren't something he was particularly interested in, but then there was **_her_** , the one that left his focused mind in a daze. There was obviously something wrong here.

"Hmm, I wonder where she went" He said quietly, maybe if he found her, the weird feelings would go away. That little earthling sure had a way of making things interesting.

Sure, he could always search for her weakling ki, but that wouldn't be fun, would it?

17 smiled as he took off into the air, "Let the hunt begin"

...

Bulma sighed in relief as she watched her latest creation whip up a meal for a family of 30, the last thing she wanted on her trail was a hot-headed, hungry Vegeta, so she told the small Robot to 'go wild'

Her smile grew wider as she thought about her grumpy husband, sure he was rude, selfish and arrogant, but that was what made him more attractive. **_Plus_**, he was excellent in bed...

"Why, thank you" He said, appearing out of woman almost jumped out of her skin.

"I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop creeping up on me like that" She replied automatically frowning.

Vegeta just smirked and grabbed a ready made sandwich out of the fridge.

"Looks like those heaps of metal seem to know what they're doing" He said through a mouthful of cheese and pickle, watching the bots move around the kitchen at top speed.

His wife scrunched up her nose, "You are disgusting, Vegeta"

The man rolled his eyes and took another bite of his sandwich, "Whatever you say, Woman"

Bulma growled at the stupid name, "HOW MANY TIMES-" She stopped as Giru floated in and interrupted her,

"Aria, alert, Aria, alert, Giru Giru"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, since when could the little robot detect such a thing?

"What do you mean, Giru?" Bulma questioned, she also had her eyebrow raised.

The robot waved it's little arms about in the air, "Aria is coming, Aria is coming, Giru Giru"

Bulma blinked, how would he know? He didn't have that special ability that the others had, did he?

"The robot is correct, her ki is close by" Vegeta commented, eyeing up his empty plate. When did that sandwich grow legs? He was sure he hadn't finished it yet.

Bulma stood up excitedly, "Really? If she is, I had better ask the bots to prepare more food, I'm sure the details about her cute romance with the Android will be **_very_** interesting. Hopefully she'll tell us **_everything_**"

She smiled dreamily with her hands clutched together, causing both the Robot and her husband to sweat-drop.

_**Earthling Women**_, Vegeta thought to himself with a grunt. Why couldn't they be like Saiyan women? Having the strength and muscle was definitely something that came in handy. It didnt matter what they looked like, those Saiyan men would mate **_anything_** that moved.

Suddenly the Giru started to panic, "Danger alert, Danger alert" He said over and over again. The couple watched him in confusion.

"What's the matter, Giru? Who's in danger?" Bulma asked.

"Danger alert, Danger alert, Aria's in grave danger, Giru Giru"

The woman gasped, "Are you sure?" She looked at her husband, "Can you sense anything?"

Vegeta shook his head, his frown getting deeper, "Her emotions are fine, she seems far from danger" He said looking at the robot.

The robot started to panic even more, "Danger, Danger, Danger, Danger-" Vegeta had produced a ki blast and knocked the poor robot into a wall, leaving him dazed. For some reason, he still continued to repeat the word 'Danger'...

**A/N: Sorry I've took so long, I have other stories to update as well...I might take a bit longer than usual seen as though college is coming up and stuff.**

**Hope you understand...**

**P.S. I will explain all about Aria's heritage and past somewhat throughout the story. That's all for now! ^^**


	10. Aria's Dream

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, Only My Crazy Character Aria.**

**Android 17 – 20**

**Aria - 18**

**(It's pronounced like R-ria)**

**_Thoughts are in italic_.**

The girl smirked as the top of Capsule Corp came into view, looks like Bulma and Bra were going to get their little request after all.

"Finally" She muttered, dipping in between a set of clouds. Man, her house sure was far, especially since it was in the **_sky_**!

Her hair furiously trailed out beside her as she speed down to earth at full speed.

"I swear there's nothing better than flying on a good day," She said with a grin. It soon dropped.

"Oh, but I'm sure there is," A familiar voice spoke from behind her. He quickly appeared in front of her with a smirk.

"I-It's you again! What do you want?" The girl screeched backing away from him a little. She didn't get very far.

"No, you're not escaping me this time" In a flash he threw her over his shoulder and zoomed off..

Despite her the fact that her fists were pounding furiously on his back, the man continued to fly further and further away from her home.

"What do you think you're doing? Put me down this instant!" She screamed, forming a ki bast in her small hand.

"No can do" He said, smiling to himself.

The girl growled and made the ki blast grow larger, "I'm warning you"

The boy laughed, bravely, why did earthlings always think they were so strong, when they were actually pretty weak?

"**_Really_**? **_You're_** warning **_me_**? Well that's weird-" He stopped, what was that feeling in his back?

She smirked as she removed her hand, "What's the matter? A little hot are we?"

The boy didn't answer, instead he screamed in pain. His arms instantly let go of the girl, causing her to escape at top speed. Her smirk grew wider at the little burn she gave him.

"What an idiot" The beauty muttered, "Didn't anyone tell him to never mess with a-?"

She stopped as she felt a strong pain on her shoulder, _**what was going on?**_.

"This is isn't over yet, Earthling" Someone whispered. After that everything went dark.

Nyah sighed watched as Aria sat up breathing hard, she had been watching her dreams for a while now. That blasted Android had somehow entered her mind again, why was that? Was the girl simply obsessed with him? Or was he just simply pushing himself in there to annoy her? Some many questions, yet not enough answers.

"Dear, are you alright?" The older woman with Purple hair asked softly.

Her daughter groaned, "I think you should tell Bulma that I'm not coming tonight, this pain is unbearable" She muttered quietly.

Nyah frowned, "Pain?"

"Yes, pain. It seems as though that stupid dream was real. My shoulder hurts like crazy"

Her mother blinked, what an earth was going on here?

...

"Do you really think Aria's in love with that crazy Android? I mean he **_is_** kinda hot..."

Pan sat up and looked at her crazy friend with a 'wtf' expression on her face, did she really just say that?

"You're crazy, Bra. 17 isn't her type, you know that. **_Plus_**, he's waaay to old for her"

The other girl beside her sighed and checked out her nails, "Yeah, I guess so. But you've gotta admit, he is hot, right?...right?" She waited.

Pan rolled her eyes, "...He's **_ok_**, I guess. Nothing compared to Trunks though" She sighed.

Bra grinned, "Goten, either"

"Ew, I cant believe you just said that about my Uncle"

The door opened and surprisingly, there he was, Trunks too.

"What did you guys just say?" The boys asked dumbfounded, it was obvious they had been ears dropping.

"About what?" Bra said nervously, "The Android or...?" She blushed, as well as Pan.

Trunks nodded, "Yes, the Android"

The two girls sighed in relief, both red from embarrassment, "Oh"

Goten smirked "Why? Was their something else we should know?" He asked curiously, winking at Bra. She immediately stopped breathing.

"...U-uh, no?" She said flushing even more. Pan quickly came too the rescue.

"Anyway, why did you guys want to know what we said about the Android?"

Trunks frowned, "Well, for a start he's an Android. Secondly-"

"Hey, what happened to Aria? Wasn't she meant to be telling you about her little encounter with 17 today?" Goten interrupted

Bra nodded, "She **_was_**, but mom said she was ill or something like that..."

"Ill?-" Goten started

The Purple haired CEO narrowed his eyes, "Couldn't you see I was talking?"

"When?"

"Just a second away"

"Well, no, I couldn't **_see_** that you was talking. I could hear you, if that's what you meant"

The Son smiled proudly as the words left his cute mouth, Bra was finding it hard not to jump on him and rip of that Green shirt he was wearing. He looked hotter than hot.

"Why, you-" He stopped as his mothers face appeared in front of him.

Bulma smiled as looked over the young people, "Guys, I think it's time we gave Aria a little surprise visit, dont you think?"

...

"You're still here?" He said, turning to look at her.

The girl looked at him with wide eyes,

"Am I not supposed to be here?" She asked, wrapping the duvet around herself. Hopefully he would give her something to leave in since her clothes were in shreds.

17 laughed quietly as he turned to look out of his cabin window. Did he want her here? If so, would he admit that?

He frowned as he looked down at the snow, it was a little less lonely with her around, he wasn't as bored either...

"I didn't say that, did I now?" 17 said, turning around to give her the glare instead. He soon turned back around as their eyes quickly met.

The girl swallowed and shook her head, implying the word 'no'. She stood up and stood behind him, blowing her hot breath on his back.

"Ready for another round, then?" She whispered, not daring to touch him without permission. She'd already made that mistake before.

17 narrowed his eyes at his reflection, where was that damn earthling when he needed her, no wait, **_wanted_** her? She would really come in handy right now.

"Sure, might as well" He muttered, knowing this was the only entertainment he was going to get for tonight.

**A/N: You guys are lucky!, we had a free period today, so I was able to write another chapter! Hell yeah!**

**P.S - Your reviews are amazing!**


	11. Stay

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, Only My Crazy Character Aria.**

**Android 17 – 20**

**Aria - 18**

**(It's pronounced like R-ria)**

**_Thoughts are in italic._**

Aria frowned at the glass ball in her hand, why wasn't it flapping working? It was magic, right? If so, what was she doing wrong?

With a growl, she shook it about in a wild manor.

"Oh, Come on you stupid thing, just show me what he's doing and I'll leave you alone, I promise" She grumbled, glaring at the see-through ball. Unfortunately, It still didn't work.

"Fine, see if I care" She muttered and threw the ball away from her, luckily it landed on the bed. Who knows what her mother would of said if she found it in little pieces.

You see, it had been 3 days since Aria's little dream. Ever since then, she couldn't stop thinking or dreaming about him. It infuriated her.

Her mother tried all the magic she could do to make her daughter forget everything that happened between them, but failed. It was like she was **_meant_** to remember, after all, they did do some **_heavy_** flirting.

"Ugh, what is this?" She grunted, banging her head against the headboard behind her.

For some reason, Aria couldn't be bothered to visit her other family these days. Bulma was probably furious with her, despite that fact that her mother had rang and said she was 'ill'. Everybody knew that Saiyan's didn't stay sick for long, in fact, they didn't get sick at all!

"I guess it's time for a bath, hopefully that will put me in a better mood," She muttered, grabbing a towel and heading for her private bathroom. It was the size of a public swimming pool.

A maid named, Lucia and a few others immediately began to greet her,

"Morning, Miss, how are you?"

"Are you taking a bath?"

"Oh, you look ever so ill, maybe you should rest?"

"How about you do some training instead?"

The questions went on and on, sure they were worried, but it was quickly getting on Aria's nerves. It was like 10 different Bulma's were all trying to speak to her at once.

"I'm fine, please, everybody calm down, I just wanted to take a bath, that's all" She said, a small smile on her face.

The maids nodded and bowed their heads in shame, "Sorry, Miss, we didn't mean to upset you" They all chorused at once.

Aria laughed and threw off her nightdress and under garments, before jumping in the bath made for a gazillion people, "It's cool" She muttered dreamily, burring herself under the soapy wonderland. Her eye lids quickly started to go down town...

The maids all giggled and smiled at the sight before quickly scurrying up her night clothes and placing a pair of Black shorts and a Red belly top onto her bed, they all hummed in tune as they begun to get back to work.

...

"Are you sure that's it, Vegeta? It looks a little fake to me..." His wife whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

Finally they had found the Aria's home, it had taken them ages to find it. Who knew some one could live in the sky? They didn't that's for damn sure!

"It must be, her ki as well as a few others are in there" He replied, narrowing his eyes at the castle.

Bra gasped, "Really? But why? This looks like a castle where a King and Queen would live" She said, also frowning.

Goten smiled down at the top if her head, somehow she had managed to jump into his arms before they could take flight. The same with Pan and Trunks.

"Aria is a Princess isn't she?" The Son asked, getting some confused looks.

"A Princess?" Pan questioned, taking her head off of Trunks shoulder. He automatically frowned at her removal of warmth.

Goten nodded, "Yeah, isn't Vegeta a Prince?"

Bulma smiled, "Oh, yeah! I totally forgot about that"

She giggled as her husband sent something to her through their bond.

"Sorry, I'll make up for that later" The woman said, winking up at him.

Bra and Trunks blushed in complete embarrassment, while Pan and Goten laughed their heads off. That was too funny!

"Can we just go and see if it's her already?, this is ridiculous" Bra grumbled, glaring at her parents.

Trunks quickly agreed. Vegeta smirked and flew off at top speed, along with his wife.

"WILL YOU SLOW DOWN?" She screeched digging her nails into his flesh. Poor Bulma.

...

"So, what are we going to do today?" The girl asked, moving her Red hair out of her face.

17 frowned as he tied his bandana in place, "**_We,_** aren't doing anything" He said.

The girl smirked, obviously used to his attitude problem. She liked the way he was with her. He was different from the other guys.

"Why not?"

The boy wiped some invisible dust off his shirt, "Because"

"Because, what?"

"Because, there's another earthling I need to see"

The girl blinked, still not understanding the whole 'earthling' thing. Was that meant to be a nickname? Or...?

"Oh" She paused, "Is it a girl or a boy?"

17 rolled his eyes, "Does it matter?"

The girl frowned, annoyed at his stupid question, "Yes"

"Well, I don't think it does" Why was she still here again?

The girl threw the covers off and walked over to him. His eyes roomed over her naked body.

"It's a girl isn't it?" She demanded, her hands on her hips. Hopefully she could lure him back to bed with her body.

17 made eye contact with her and smirked, "You're good, earthling"

The girl sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you? My name's **_Sutton_**, not **_Earthling_**!"

The Android yawned and opened the window, "Yeah, I know"

Sutton quickly grabbed his hips before he could escape, she was aware of his abilities, but choose to ignore them.

"Don't go, I'll get lonely..." She whined, pressing her face into his back as well as her breasts. She totally forgot about the whole permission thing.

And, surprisingly, so did he, "I'll be back" He said, having the urge to rip her hands off of him.

The girl grunted, "How long will you be?" She questioned, trailing her fingers up his chest. He frowned and pushed her away.

"Not long"

In the blink of an eye he was gone, leaving Sutton to watch him disappear into the sky with a sigh of disappointment.

"Better luck next time" She muttered, shutting the window with a **_click_**.

**A/N: Aria's past is coming soon.**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R**


	12. We Have Visitors

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, Only My Crazy Character Aria.**

**Android 17 – 20**

**Aria - 18**

**(It's pronounced like R-ria)**

**_Thoughts are in italic_**.

Nyah frowned as she looked out of her large window, sure, all she could see were clouds, but it made you feel better. It made you feel light and mysterious.

Which was what she was feeling now.

Somehow the Briefs and their friends had made there way up there, invading their private territory. Of course, Nyah loved the fact that they were visiting, but her daughter was another story. Aria had always been secretive, but maybe she wanted it to stay that way?

"How are they reacting?" The Queen said, smiling at her reflection on her window.

The maid wiped the sweat from her forehead, "Well..."

"They've gone exploring, haven't they?" Nyah asked, turning around to smile at the maid.

"I'm sorry, your highness, I should've-"

The Queen raised her hand as if to say, 'enough', "It wasn't your fault, dear. I think we should let them have fun for a while"

The maid nodded, "Of course, I'll go and inform the others to keep an eye out" She said, running from the room at top speed.

Nyah giggled and held her glass ball in place, "There's no need..." She whispered to no one whatsoever.

...

"What is this place? And where is Aria?" Bra questioned, checking out the smooth castle walls.

"Well, maybe if we had waited a little longer, that kind servant would've told us," Her mother scolded, also swerving her eyes up and the down the place.

"But that was boring!" Her daughter whined.

As they continued to walk down the long halls, maids started to appear out of nowhere. There was loads of them!

"Excuse me" One said with Red hair, swerving past the gang. Her face was young and pretty.

"Coming through" Another one said, with Purple hair and a big smile.

One with Green hair barged straight into them! Her face with twisted with annoyance, "Will you please watch where you're going!" She said, charging down the hall.

The gang watched after her with frowns upon their faces, "How rude!" Pan said.

After that, they had walked with big gaps between them.

Trunks and Goten couldn't help but blush as they walked past a whole row of maids. They giggled, and whispered to each other like little school girls.

"Oh, look at him! He's got Purple hair!"

"So? He's still cute!"

"Pfft, never mind him, look at the one next to him"

"Oooh! He's a hunk"

"Back off he's mine"

"Nu-Uh, I saw him first"

The boys kept their heads down in embarrassment, as the three girls laughed behind them. Vegeta just smirked.

"It seems like you guys have a little fan-club" Bulma said, grinning. Her smile soon dropped.

"What do you think you're doing here?" A maid growled with bright Orange hair, her hand started glowing as she became angrier.

The gang blinked, what the hell was that? That was no ordinary ki ball!

"We're here to see my sister" Bra said, barging her way past Trunks and Goten. She narrowed her eyes at the sphere in her hand.

"Your sister?" The maid screamed, the little sphere in her hand soon disappeared. The other girls soon looked on in confusion.

"Yes, my sister. She is here, right?"

The maids blinked, what was this Blue haired creature talking about? Did she know who's castle she was invading.

"Do you mean Princess Aria?" Another maid with Blonde hair questioned, causing the others to glare at her.

The gang nodded, "...Uh, yeah, that's right...Do you know where she is?" Bulma questioned, looking back and forth at each of the girls.

One maid squealed with excitement, "Why, yes, of course, she's-" Someone clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Of course, we don't!. Why would the Princess ever tell **_us_** such a thing? We're maids, nothing more" Another one lied.

Bra grunted, "Look, we don't have all day, just tell us where she is and no one will get hurt"

The maids blinked a couple of times, before laughing out loud, "Bring it on, shorty" They smirked.

Bra growled, "You're going to wish you never said that"

One maid stepped forward, "**_No_**, you're going wish you never set foot in this castle"

Pan smirked and joined her friend at the front, "Oh, really?"

...

Aria sighed as she snuggled under the soapy blanket, this was pure heaven.

"Is there anything else you need, Miss?"

The teen shook her head, "No, thanks, that will be all" She began to close her eyes again.

"As you wish, Miss" The maid said, then scuttled out of the room. It was now pure silence.

The teen sat up and stretched, she sighed with happiness as she reached for her large pot of shower gel. Her maids sure knew how to make her smell like a fruit.

"Man, I really need to learn how to make this stuff" She muttered, as she lathered her body in the fruity scent. It looked like she was wearing a White jumpsuit.

Once she had gotten ridden of the soapy suit, she soon started on her hair. She couldn't help but frown as she realised how long her hair was. Damn it!

"Maybe it's time for a hair cut" She muttered, rinsing the soap out of the Black waterfall that fell down her back.

"...I don't think it is" A voice said, appearing out of nowhere.

Aria laughed, thinking it was one of her maids, "Oh, come on, look how long it is! It goes down my back for Kami's sake"

The person frowned, "Who's Kami?"

The teen frowned and turned around to face the the maid, "I thought I-..WHAT THE" She quickly covered her Breasts with her arms.

"Long time no see, Earthling" 17 said, he smirked, knowing it must be his lucky day.

Aria growled and took a couple of steps backwards through the water, "H-how did you get in here?" She questioned, nervously.

17 smiled, "I have my ways" He said looking down at her.

The girl thought she was going to die, couldn't he have come when she had clothes on?

**A/N: Sorry if it was shorttt ^.^**


	13. You Need Me

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, Only My Crazy Character Aria.**

**Android 17 – 20**

**Aria - 18**

**(It's pronounced like R-ria)**

_**Thoughts are in italic**._

**This chapter's all about 17 and Aria, Bulma and the others will be in the next chapter.**

Aria breathed quietly as the boy watched her with bright eyes, she badly wanted to drop her arms by her sides. They were aching from being in the same place.

"Get out" She hissed, her eyes dark with fury.

The boy smirked even more, it had been a while since he had missed out on her anger. What a fun thing to experience. _**So, this is where she's been hiding. **_

"Make me" He said, watching the emotions flick over her face.

The teen smirked back, **_he obviously doesn't know what I'm capable of._**

"I would...but as you can see, I'm not wearing any clothes" Aria said, turning around.

17 watched as she quickly parted her hair and placed it over each breast. He couldn't help but smile at her creativity, looks like she was smart after all.

"So?, I don't mind" He whispered, as she turned back around to face him. He immediately disappeared from her sight.

Aria breathed heavily as she looked from left to right, where the heck was he? And why couldn't she sense him? Was it to do with the fact that he was an Android?

"Where are you?" She said, clenching her fists in anger.

The air remanded silent, all that was heard was the splashing of water when she moved.

"Show yourself" She demanded, bashing the water with her fists. Her Ki started to rise dramatically.

Part of her wanted to jump out of the water and put some clothes on, but the other half of her wanted to stay and kick ass. Plus, if she risked climbing out of he would see her naked. No way was she letting that happen.

"What's wrong, earthling? Scared?" A voice whispered, making her jump out of her skin. She turned to see nothing but thin air.

"Me, scared? Don't be ridiculous!" Aria replied, trying to follow his voice.

17 laughed, "It seems like it to me", appearing in the corner of the bath. He was leaned against the wall in a relaxed manor.

Aria frowned, how the hell could he stand in water like that? Wasn't he meant to be some kind of Robot?

"Ugh, you have some nerve coming here" She said, placing her hands on her curvy hips.

"Really? Why?" He questioned, not at all fazed by the way his clothes stuck to his skin.

The girl growled, why was he being such an ass?, "I hardly know you for a start"

17 rolled his eyes, what is it with humans and greeting? It's not like they would remember each others names when they'd finished their 'fun'.

"Like that matters" He muttered.

Aria sighed, and crossed her arms, if she wasn't careful her Saiyan hormones might take control. She had the slight urge to rip his shirt off, and ask her to join him next to door, but thought better of it. She was no **_whore_**.

"Oh, but, it does. How do you expect to sleep with someone if you don't know their name?" She asked, instantly regretting it.

17 smirked, what was she trying to say?, "Are you trying to imply something, earthling?"

Aria grunted and face-palmed herself, "...No, I didn't mean it like that"

Without releasing it she started to walk closer to him. Bubbles gathered around her swaying hips as she made her way through the water.

"Then what did you mean, then?" 17 asked, smirking at how close she was. If he wanted, he could of just grabbed her right there and then. But thought better of it.

Aria smirked and lifted a small strand of hair that rest upon her boob. She wrapped it around her finger as slowly as possible.

"I meant to say, that you're supposed to get to know who ever it is before you...uh..." She blushed, as the word came to mind.

The boy scoffed at her **_earthlingness_**, why follow rules when you can just break them? His eyes racked up and down her top half, them up to her face. Luckily, she was to busy playing with her to notice.

"Is that what you'd do, earthling? Get to know them before you have sex?"

At that, the girls legs gave way and she fell over with a splash. She laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

"Hahaha...What ever gave you that idea?" She questioned, thankful that the water was up to her shoulders.

"You did" He whispered, before he reached over and grabbed her ankle, dragging her towards him. She shrieked in terror.

"What do you think you're doing! Let go of me this instant!"

17 frowned and pulled her to her feet by her hands, "Why do you shout so much?" He asked in confusion.

Aria snatched her hands away from him to cover her almost exposed breasts. She turned around did the same thing as before.

"Because you keep touching me," She muttered, fixing her hair in place. It made her look and feel like a goddess.

The boy raised an eyebrow as she turned to face him with a scowl on her pretty face. Her arms were crossed, giving him a miraculous view of her cleavage.

"Is that so?" He asked, pulling her close. She squirmed in shock.

"You know, we would've become great friends if..." Aria stopped and sniffed the air, what was that familiar scent?

"If what?" 17 asked, confused at her stop.

The teen frowned and ignored his question, she continued to smell him frantically.

"You smell different" She said, smelling his chest then his neck. What happened to his natural scent?

17 blinked as her face remained in his neck, he was finding it incredibly hard to control his self.

"I do?"

Aria removed her face from his neck then tapped her chin, "What happened to your natural scent?" She asked

The Android frowned, "Natural scent?"

"Yes, your Natural scent. You don't smell the same as you did last time"

17 laughed, "Well, of course not, I used a different-"

"No"

Aria pushed him against the wall with speed. Her hands rested on his chest.

"That's not what I'm talking about!"

"If you wanted to sleep with me, then you should've just asked" He smirked, looking down at her.

Aria rolled her eyes, "That's not what I'm trying to say either."

17's face returned to its emotionless state."Then what is it, then?"

The girl frowned, "...You've slept with somebody" She said after a while.

The boy blinked in shock, "W-what?"

"You heard what I said" Her tone was different, almost as if she was angry with him.

"...And, your point is?" He said, coming back to his normal self. The smirk returned to his lips.

Aria instantly took her hands off him and turned away from him. What a creep! First he flirts with her, then he sleeps with someone and now he's back for more? What kind of a Man-whore was he?

"Meaning, I know what you're playing at"

"Oh, and that is?" He questioned.

Aria looked at him for a few seconds, before running her hand through his Black hair. With her other hand she trailed her finger down his smooth face. 17 wondered to himself why he wasn't reacting. He was finding it hard to breath.

"The person you're with now, is nothing to what I am. You want, no, wait, **_need_** me to satisfy your sexual needs"

She watched his reaction before lightly kissing him. After he had kissed back, she disappeared into thin air, leaving the Android hungry for more. He narrowed his eyes at the space where she was just standing a second, missing the warmth on his lips.

"Damn you, earthling" 17 muttered, "You might have escaped me this time, but not next time"

And with that he zoomed out of the large opened-window, hoping to take his sexual needs out on the girl that was waiting for him back home.

**A/N: Damn, those two are so sexual with each other!**


	14. Infatuation

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, Only My Crazy Character Aria.**

**Android 17 – 20**

**Aria - 18**

**(It's pronounced like R-ria)**

_**Thoughts are in italic.**_

"Are you sure you want to challenge us, little girls?" One maid said, her face had an evil twist to it.

Bra smirked, "Sure, why not? She said.

"Since you're weak, it'll be easier for us to beat you" Pan stated.

The maids blinked before laughing in unison, "If you say so" Another one said, her face cruel.

One with Blonde hair and pretty Green eyes barged her way through the croud of girls. She looked like the leader of the angry pack. Her name was Marissa.

"I'll show you not mess with us" She hissed.

The two Saiyan's laughed, bravery showing on their pretty faces.

"If you say" They chorused getting into a fighting stance. Marissa did the same.

"Ready" Bra spat

"Set" Pan hissed.

"Go" Marissa shouted, moving at the speed of light.

The two teens jumped up high and floated in mid air, waiting for the maids first attack. Vegeta watched them with an irritated frown. There was something about those maids that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"So, so you can fly, huh?" Marrisa questioned, her face twisted, "Well, so can I"

The gang watched in shock as she levitated up off the ground. She was now face to face with the two teens.

"H-How did she do that?" Trunks questioned, his eyes wide.

"...I have no idea" Goten finished, his mouth agape.

Marrissa laughed, "Pretty cool, huh?"

Down below, Vegeta watched with narrowed eyes, he knew for a fact she wasn't human, but the others couldn't.

"Hmm, not really. I've seen people flying all my life" Bra said, obviously hiding her shock.

Marrissa growled, her eyes glowing. She didn't bother answering back, no, instead she lunged straight for the beauty with a fist full of strength.

...

The teen blinked as she looked at her reflection, she was trying hard to see why she attracted the robots attention that had visited earlier on. Sure, she had a large chest and a pretty face, but was that really the reason? She was sure it was something else...

'_**Pfft, stupid boy, he obviously doesn't know who he's messing with**_'

She frowned as her reflection crossed her arms, the way he made her feel all queazy inside was strange. Was she sick or just nervous?

"Better ask mom about this later" She sighed, leaving her room to go to her mothers.

Halfway along the corridor, she stopped. What an earth was that noise? And why were those ki's so familiar? The teen pondered for a moment unsure wether to investigate or not.

"...Nah" She said, shaking her head in disbelief and carried on walking to her mothers room.

"Mom?" Aria called out, she pressed her ear to the door, "You in there?"

"Yes, come in, dear" Her mother replied.

The teen stepped in, shutting the door behind her. She quickly patted down her t-shirt and short, hoping to get rid of some invisible dust.

"So, what are you doing? And where is everyone?"

Nyah smiled, her eyes moved around the glass ball on her hands, "Oh, just watching a fight and-"

"A fight? Oh! Let me see" She jumped up frantically, already forgetting about the familiar ki's that she had detected.

"Well..." Her mother hesitated, she knew it would be pretty selfish to keep it all to herself since it was her daughters other family that was fighting here, "...If you insist"

Aria clapped, and patted the seat next to her, "Is it one of those human cat fights again?" She asked.

Nyah shook her head, implying the word 'no', "It's much better than that" She sat down, placing the ball in her lap.

They watched quietly, "She looks a lot like Bra, don't you think? And that one looks like Pan..."

Her mother stayed quiet, her face amused.

"...Hey, why does that boy have Purple hair? He looks just like Trunks, and don't you think it looks just like our home? I mean look at those walls..."

Aria looked at her mother curiously, hoping the woman would at least say something. She didn't. In fact, she didn't have to. The girl that had her sisters same striking looks let out a 'Final Flash' attack. There was only one person who could of taught her.

"Oh Kami, that's Bra isn't it?" She screamed, standing to her feet, "And that's Pan, fighting with...**_Marissa_**? Oh Kami we have to stop them, quick!"

She quickly ran to the door, only to be stopped by her mother, "Calm down, everything's fine" She soothed.

The teen looked at her like she was stupid, "Mom, she's fighting **_Marissa_**, she could die"

"Marrissa or Bra?"

"...Both?" She said, running out the door before her mother could stop her.

Nyah thought about it for a second before following her too-fast daughter.

"Wait!"

...

17 growled as he flopped over onto his back, it had been the third time that day. He frowned as the girl beside him cuddled closer towards him.

"That was great, wasn't it, Mick?" Sutton purred, nestling into him.

The Android frowned when she spoke his pretend name in her girly voice. He instantly regretted telling her the day they met, she wouldn't stop calling him!, **_plus_** it **_so_** wasn't him. Still, it was the only way he would get her in his bed without a confrontation.

"Hmm" He muttered, rolling away from her. She instantly followed.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist.

17 remained silent, he breathed quietly as he stared at the wall before him.

"Was I that good that I made you silent?" Suttton laughed.

The Android smirked, what a stupid human she was. Yeah, sure, **_she_** was the girl who he had been having sex with, but it wasn't really **_her_** who he saw while it was happening. It was that pretty little earthling he had visited earlier.

Sutton seemed to have disappeared whilst he was burying his way between the sheets. Her body and face had transformed as well as her boring personality. She had become Aria.

He couldn't help but smirk as her own pretty smirk came to his skilled mind. She was just like him, but in a girl version. It was unreal how infatuated he was with her, this had never happened before.

**A/N: Sorry if it's short**


	15. Beauty Is Evil

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonballz, Only My Crazy Character Aria.**

**Android 17 – 20**

**Aria - 18**

**(It's pronounced like R-ria)**

**_Thoughts are in italic._**

Marissa wiped the blood off her mouth in fury, how the two teens had managed to land a specific punch was beyond her. She was the strongest and fastest maid in the castle, none of the others dared mess with her.

"You little bitch" She spat, running at full speed.

Bra and the others just stood watching, bored and tired of her little cursing. What was that going to do? Nothing that's what.

"Man, she sure is strong for a human" Goten muttered, slouched against the wall.

Trunks raised his eyebrows, "You think she's human?" He questioned, watching Marissa take a blow from his sister. He frowned.

"What kind of question is that?" The Son questioned, "Does she not look human to you?"

Trunks shook his head, "It's not that, it's just...don't you think she would've been begging for mercy by now? Or at least be knocked out? I mean Pan and Bra are Saiyan's after all"

Goten looked at him then looked back at the scene between the two girls and the furious maid. He watched for a couple of seconds before noticing what his best-friend was getting at.

"I understand" He replied, wincing as his niece's fist connected to the woman's face. Ouch.

Bulma leaned her back against the wall, frowning as she looked left, right and centre, she didn't seem to be able to keep up with the fighters alarming speed.

"How are they moving so fast?" She questioned, looking up at her husband.

Vegeta grunted, his eyes still on the fight between the brat's and the maid, "They are Saiyan's, Woman. It's natural that they have such speed"

"Oh,...What about the maid then? How comes **_she_** can move so fast?"

The man looked at his wife then looked away again. Somehow, he couldn't explain that. He knew for a fact it wasn't anything to do with her Human side, because she wasn't Human at all. The maids race was unknown to him.

"Just watch the fight and stop asking questions" He replied, not wanting to admit his failure of finding the correct answer to her question.

Bulma rolled her eyes, knowing her stupid husband's pride had got in the way again, "Fine" She said, nose in the air.

Pan hissed as she dodged one of Marissa's powerful punches, she jumped up and gave her a whopping kick to the stomach. Sending her flying down the hall.

"Damn, she's fast" Bra muttered, catching her breath.

"That's what I said!" Pan replied, wiping the sweat from her brow.

They soon stopped chit-chatting as the maid reappeared in front of them. The teens growled with their fists clenched, ready for the blocking to begin. Marissa laughed, sounding different to what she sounded a while ago.

"Ready to give up?" She questioned, her voice taking a monster like form.

Bra and Pan looked in shock, what happened to her voice? And, what was happening to her face. It was turning a funny shade of Blue.

"You've had your fun, now it's my turn" She whispered, dropping to the floor below them.

Bra and Pan gave each other an confused glance before following suit. They backed away as something very weird started happening to the maid before them. Even the workers backed away.

"Arghhh" She screamed as her fists clenched by her sides, the castle soon began to shake frantically.

Bulma shrieked as she fell into her husbands strong arms, "What the heck is going on?" She screamed

Vegeta didn't reply, he just stared in shock as Marissa continued to transform. He covered his eyes, wincing as a bright light took over.

"Quick, get cover" One maid said, ducking down and covering her head. The others followed suite.

"You little brats will finally pay" A voice boomed as the bright light disappeared. Everybody soon opened their eyes. They blinked wildly as their sight came back.

"What is that thing?" Trunks asked, his mouth agape.

In the center stood a beautiful, demon like creature. Her hair fell all the way down to the floor, just brushing her demonic dress. Just at the bottom of the dress held arms like forms with crackling nails. Her eyes were a dull yellow with no pupils, giving her a very a sinister look. On her back were large Dragon like wings, with a small tail falling down her back. At the front of her dress was a gap were her breasts were visible, it just slightly came over her nipples. In her hand she held a sharp-edged knife.

She was a deadly beauty who was ready to fight.

"...I have no idea, but she's hot" Goten gasped, his eyes not moving from her large chest.

"It's a Cannibelle" Aria said, appearing out of nowhere with her mother. She smiled fondly.

Her mother drifted away from her over to the group of maids on the floor. They immediately stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Aria?" Bulma questioned, "Is that really you?"

Bra scoffed, ignoring the creatures scary looks and ran over to her elder sister, "Duh, mom, who else would it be?" She said after her hugging the over teen.

The woman didn't say anything, she just ran and greeted the girl in one of her famous bear hugs. Aria felt like she couldn't breath.

"I'm so glad to see you, we all are" The woman said, letting her go, just to hold her at arms length. The boys nodded in agreement.

"Really? That's great" She laughed, looking over in the Canibelle's direction.

Nyah saw her gaze and looked too, her head shaking in dismay and disgust. She had told the maids plenty of times never to transform around Humans. But of course, Marissa didn't listen. Therefore she had to pay the price.

"You are a disgrace" The Queen boomed, her voice cold.

Marrissa blinked, before returning to her normal state in flash. It was as if she was just wearing a costume in disguise. The girl bit her lip, scared.

"I can explain" She whispered so quietly, Bulma only saw her lips move.

Aria rolled her arms and strolled over to her mother, she rested an arm on her shoulder, "Oh, please do" She replied.

The maid started to sweat, she looked back at the other group of maids who looked at her in disbelief. She growled.

"It was their fault!" She pointed, "They were the ones who told me to do it"

Nyah and her daughter didn't bat an eyelid, why lie when there was a crystal ball that showed her every move, as well as theirs? Silly maid.

"Is that so?" The Queen questioned flatly

Marissa nodded eagerly, "Yes, your Highness, it is"

Aria shook her head before giving the girl a powerful backhand, sending her flying down the hall.

**A/N: Yes, Cannibelle is from Dragon Quest, but who cares, Here's what Marissa looked like: wiki/Cannibelle**


End file.
